Un Gato contra los M-66
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz y su gato luchan contra los M-66 de Masamune Shirow, en el universo Robotech Los Sentinelas antes del preludio cronicas fantasmas


Un Gato contra los M-66

La noche era tórrida, la vegetación de la jungla se movía fuertemente debido al temporal, temporal que lo oscurecía todo exceptuando las veces cuando los rayos iluminaban por un segundo la superficie del lugar. Sin previo aviso la negrura total es profanada por un ruido ensordecedor, haces de poderosa luz iluminan el lugar y la vegetación se mueve más ferozmente debido a los motores de varias naves de transporte clase Horizont.

Soldados armados a pie o en Cyclones, se esparcen estratégicamente alrededor del lugar, mientras otro personal se encarga del desplazamiento y ensamblaje de maquinas de diversa naturaleza. Finalmente trasladan al descampado una serie de cajas enormes que muy podrían ser ataúdes, las cuales están siendo revisadas por un par de científicos.

- Mayor, las unidades están listas – informa un soldado al oficial a cargo de la operación.

- Profesor Matthews, Profesor Slade, ya pueden activar a las M-66.

- Profesor Matthews, como creador del proyecto MARIONETA, usted tiene el honor.

Un hombre anciano con unos anteojos muy gruesos se acerca a la consola y con el simple pulsar de una tecla hace que lo que parecían ataúdes se abran, de ellos sale una niebla que es rápidamente dispersada por la tormenta e inmediatamente después emergen a paso firme androides que se asemejan a marionetas japonesas de tamaño natural al humano, pero que poseen peinados femeninos. Los androides se pierden en el espesor de la jungla en medio de la tormenta.

El "Mayor", se dirige a una consola y habla por el comunicador de la pantalla.

- Equipo Eye, Beholder, Dólar, cómo va la transmisión.

- equipo eye, transmisión sin interferencia. Equipo beholder transmisión sin interferencia. Equipo dólar transmisión perfecta señor.

- Señor, la colmena invid ha detectado a los m-66 y ya ha enviado inorgánicos para destruirlos.

- de que tipo?

- Todos los tipos excepto los hellcats, que se encuentran en patrulla en el sector gamma 7b, pero ya vienen de vuelta señor.

- no se preocupe mayor, el profesor Matthews, diseño y programo a los m-66 para destruir a cualquier tipo de inorgánicos.

- ya veremos… ojala la prueba se hubiera realizado con un clima más calmo, pero ya es la fecha limite y el General Edward quiere resultados no ahora sino para ayer.

El Mayor no quedo decepcionado ya que las unidades m-66 destruyeron a los inorgánicos, sin embargo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver por los diferentes monitores la forma en que los inorgánicos del regente fueron destruidos. Los m-66 no sólo emplearon la ventaja numérica a su favor, sino que también utilizaron tácticas de guerrilla y otras que sólo usaban fuerzas especiales de choque y retirada. El Mayor se esperaba una "función" mas al estilo Terminator y lo que vio fue algo propio de un clan ninja con entrenamiento militar black op y armamento de alta tecnología.

- impresionante…

- la verdadera prueba comienza recién Mayor, los hellcats acaban de llegar y ahora se enfrentaran a los m-66 – le dijo el profesor Slade.

- no hay de qué preocuparse, si bien los hellcats son inorgánicos de tipo no bípedo y su peligro radica en su velocidad y ataque animal, los m-66 tiene una programación de combate clase auto aprendizaje y centrado en tácticas de inteligencia de guerrilla, a diferencia de los hellcats, que sólo tienen una programación de rastreo y eliminación – explico el profesor Matthews.

Efectivamente, los hellcats no fueron rival para los m-66, aunque en combate directo los androides eran inferiores a los hellcats, al final la victoria fue para los androides.

El mayor estuvo unos segundos en silencio, luego se dirigió al monitor – equipos blade, Balzac, dago y red eye; entren a la colmena destruyan toda oposición, aseguren el lugar y al cerebro invid, esto último es prioridad. El mayor se dirigió a los científicos y no les dijo ni una palabra de elogio.

- bien profesor Matthews, al parecer obtendrá un jugoso contrato con la REF.

Unos días después dentro de la ciudad Kroiniagh la vecth.

La ciudad estaba emplazada en un planeta árido que anteriormente pertenecía a la raza de los maestros de la robotecnia y que luego fue abandonado. Ahora era el lugar donde civiles y personal militar no esencial de la REF radicaban.

En las afueras de la ciudad en una construcción nueva (seguro hecha por los humanos), Una jovencita de nombre Ferris se acercaba a la mesa para desayunar.

- que hay Lydia, Percy, gracias por esperarme.

- no hay de que Ferris – le contestó Lydia, mientras Percy miraba divertido la televisión.

Ferris y Lydia eran tan diferentes en aspecto como el día de la noche, Ferris tenía un cabello rubio claro y además tenía ojos azules, mientras Lydia tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Ambas jovencitas se conocieron cuando la antigua ciudad de los maestros robotech por fin inauguro su primer colegio, y el primer día Ferris descubrió el secreto de Lydia, al ver por accidente como el gato de Lydia se convertía en un humano (bueno en realidad en un Cat Boy). Percy al verse descubierto escondió con magia sus orejas y cola, y trató de disimular pero Ferris no se dejo engañar. Al final las dos chicas se dijeron sus secretos: Lydia tenía un gato que se transformaba en un Chico Gato y que una vez la salvo de un fantasma malvado llamado Beetlejuice , y Ferris tenía un abuelo que trabajaba en un proyecto ultrasecreto para construir androides de combate.

- Miren miren chicas – les decía Percy con urgencia a las dos chicas para que miraran las noticias.

- …si están son las imágenes de la reportera independiente Sybel que tomo esta mañana y que en exclusiva les traemos para ustedes.

- Los militares son la escoria de la raza humana, dejaremos que esos engendros nos sigan conduciendo a la guerra y a la devastación, yo les digo ya basta, regresemos a casa, regresemos a la Tierra! – decía un hombre de complexión oriental y de cabello largo, mientras una multitudinaria marcha avanzaba a paso raudo por las calles de la ciudad, mientras detonaciones de dinamita se escuchaban cerca.

- ese Lynn Kyle es guapo, verdad Lydia?

- No lo se Ferris, a mi me parece que simplemente usa el pacifismo como excusa para desatar su odio contra los militares.

- pero a que es guapo verdad? – siguió insistiendo la rubia, a lo que Lydia suspiro y siguió comiendo el desayuno.

- umm, que aburrida eres, ya que no te gusta el chico, que tal si vamos esta noche a divertirnos al centro, también puede ir Percy.

- vamos Lydia, estamos de vacaciones y quiero jugar a los video juegos – le dijo Percy.

- ¿Percy, cual es la magia con la cual escondes tus orejas y cola? – preguntó Lydia.

- es OCULTAR APARIENCIA

- ¿y qué pasa si de repente te asustas? – volvió a preguntar Lydia.

- me… salen las orejas y la cola …

- por eso es que no puedes ir a los video juegos, la última vez casi te descubren en ese juego de zombies: the house of the dead REF's ghost ship – le recriminó Lydia.

- awwww – empezó a llorar Percy.

- tranqui Percy, que iremos a otros lugares igual de divertidos. Le dijo a Percy con lo cual se animo bastante.

En ese preciso momento en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, Lynn Kyle y su grupo de "pacifistas", intentaban ingresar a un complejo militar subrepticiamente.

- Sigan avanzando, sólo hay que soportar el olor un poco más y pronto llegaremos al lugar.

- ¿estás seguro que guardan las armas aquí? – preguntó un hombre.

- Si, lo estoy, una de las asistentes del profesor Slade me lo dijo (la seduje), se supone que son una especie de robots de forma humana, no podemos dejar que los militares las usen, si llegan a tener éxito, la guerra continuara y no podremos regresar a la tierra, y lo que es más importante, los militares aparecerán como los héroes y nosotros dejaremos de ser tan geniales ante las nenas.

Todos los hombres rieron de la broma, aunque algunos sospechaban que Lynn Kyle hablaba en serio.

Una vez dentro del complejo, los hombres colocaron explosivos por todo el lugar, gracias a que pusieron videos falsos para que los viera la seguridad del edificio y desactivaron todas las alarmas.

- fue una suerte que una nave escorpión invid se acercara a este sistema, todas las naves y sus veritechs y mechas fueron a interceptar al invid en caso que descubriese la existencia de la ciudad. – con una mirada irónica les comunico esto a sus hombres.

- sí que suerte, de lo contrario jamás hubiéramos ingresado a este lugar.

- y si tenemos más suerte, la mayoría de pilotos y tripulación masculina morirá, y tendremos más bomboncitos sexys para mi, quiero decir para nosotros – se corrigió Kyle

Esta vez pocos hombres rieron, ya que definitivamente pensaron que las "bromas" de su líder las decía en serio. Unos minutos después parte del complejo científico militar exploto, matando a varias personas incluyendo a la "informante" de Kyle (total hay más de donde salió ella, pensó Kyle). Lastimosamente los "ataúdes" de los m-66 protegieron a sus androides y estos se liberaron y su programación de destrucción de inorgánicos paso a: destrucción de todo humanoide vivo…

- ya en la tarde un grupo de jovencitos, tomaba un aperitivo.

- Lydia, este pastel esta riquísimo.

- me alegro que te guste Percy, no es bueno que ahora si puedas disfrutar el sabor del dulce – dijo Lydia.

- eh? Es que los gatos no sienten el sabor del dulce – preguntó Ferris.

- Nop, los gatos no sienten el dulce, que bueno es tener papilas gustativas para el dulce en mi forma de humano (o chico gato).

Su alegre conversación fue interrumpida por una explosión. Al sentirla todos los comensales del lugar salieron a ver qué pasaba.

Vieron una fuente de calor al otro lado de la ciudad y sobre esta una columna negra de humo, que poco a poco era más difícil de observar debido a que ya caía la noche. De repente, un helicóptero militar volaba cerca de la calle, aunque su desplazamiento era errático y al acercarse donde Lydia, ella pudo observar que una especie de maniquí japonés volaba el abarato y a su lado se encontraba el cuerpo decapitado de alguien.

El helicóptero pasó de largo, pero luego una serie de gritos les hizo volver la vista atrás. Un ejército de maniquís japoneses de tamaño natural se movían por cuenta propia y estaban atacando a la gente. Los tres amigos observaron la escena por unos segundos totalmente inmóviles, pero después una vez que se les reconectó nuevamente el cerebro salieron huyendo del lugar.

- ¡que es lo que pasa! – gritaba Ferris.

- chicas por aquí – grito Percy, señalando una puerta que parecía ser el de la despensa y las chicas ingresaron al lugar. Percy estando fuera, siguió las instrucciones de Lydia y se dispuso tirar el mesón de bocadillos de muestra contra la puerta de la despensa y rasgó un par de manteles y los coloco de forma en que cualquiera pensara que ya habían saqueado el lugar y nadie se encontrase adentro, luego Percy se transformó en gato y atravesó la puerta que la dejaron entreabierta.

Pasaron las horas y resultó que la táctica de Lydia si dio resultado, los m-66 ingresaron al restaurante, pero no entraron a la despensa.

- cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí – murmuró Ferris.

- no lo sé, no tengo señal todas las comunicaciones están muertas.

- yo puedo salir en mi forma de gato e investigar – sugirió Percy. Lydia se encontraba preocupada y se disponía a negarle esta opción cuando un ruido indico que alguien trataba de entrar a la despensa. Primero retiraron el mesón y luego una mano trataba de abrir la puerta corrediza de metal.

Percy se puso delante de las chicas y se apresto a atacar al androide cuando una potente voz retumbo en el lugar.

- Leakey estás aquí – dijo con fuerza una mujer.

- ey eres humana – gritó Percy.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la mujer.

- ey, te conozco, tu eres esa reportera, Sybel. – dijo Ferris.

- y quienes son ustedes – volvió a interrogar Sybel.

- Ella es Lydia, Ferris y yo me llamo Percy, nos escondimos en este lugar cuando los maniquíes atacaron.

- no son maniquíes, son androides de combate experimentales supongo.

- como sabes eso – le dijo ansiosa Ferris.

- como reportera independiente, estaba investigando los últimos movimientos de la milicia, y me encontré con algo turbio, al parecer un grupo de soldados que creo que eran de operaciones especiales, estaban armando un bloqueo para que esas maquinas que al parecer les llaman M-66 no ingresaran al centro de la ciudad, pero no tuvieron éxito. Lo militares parecían ser muy duros y profesionales pero fueron destrozados (literalmente) por los robots, algunos tomaron la base militar al extremo de la ciudad y tomaron cuatro helicópteros, otros tomaron un tanque pero los volaron con misiles de infantería, el grueso de los androides se dirigieron a la ciudad, creo que eran como trescientos.

- ¡trescientos! – gritó Ferris, - no la vamos a contar.

- tranquila Ferris – le dijo Lydia mientras se acercaba a su amiga que empezaba a llorar.

- y exactamente a quien buscabas – preguntó Percy.

- a mi "amigo" Leakey, el muy imbécil me abandono luego de que fuéramos capturados por los militares, el puesto donde fui detenida también fue atacado, es un milagro que este con vida. Su esposa es la dueña de este sitio, pensé que podría estar por aquí, saben el idiota me robo el material que filme.

- ¿crees que sea conveniente permanecer aquí, o ir a otro lugar? – preguntó Lydia.

- Lo mejor sería si fuésemos a la torre Gloval, escuche a los soldados que debían buscar a la nieta de un doctor Matthews y trasladarla hacia ese lugar, para evacuarla con una nave de transporte.

- ¡ese es mi abuelo! – dijo Ferris – si nos llevas allí podremos estar a salvo.

- ¡genial chica! Tú eres nuestro boleto de salida, pero no creo que simplemente vayamos caminando hacia la torre Gloval así como así, creo que lo mejor sería usar las alcantarillas hasta ese lugar.

Los tres amigos quedaron impresionados con la mirada de determinación de Sybel, con su cabello azul y piel fuertemente bronceada parecía un gato a punto de atacar.

Ya en las alcantarillas los cuatro iban consultando de vez en cuando un mapa que tenía Sybel.

- no pensé que las alcantarillas fuesen tan grandes – les dijo Ferris.

- es para que de esta forma se administre mejor el reciclaje y cualquier pérdida de agua, recuerda que estamos en medio de un desierto y … - Lydia entonces dejo de hablar y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Sybel avanzo unos pasos y descubrió el cadáver de un hombre en el lugar, era Leakey.

Sybel tomo la filmadora que tenía el hombre y reprodujo la grabación. Mostraba la base militar y a un hombre rubio y con bigote que parecía mandar en el lugar.

- bien no les mentiré – decía el hombre sin levantar mucho la voz – los m-66 son superiores no sólo en número, sino que usan tácticas militares igual que nosotros, por lo tanto debemos ser mas cabrones que ellos si queremos vencer. Roland y Tiffany, destruyan el arsenal pero aparten los misiles tierra aire.

Sybel, apago la filmadora – demonios Leakey, que va a ser de tu mujer y tus hijos ahora…

- si tu amigo esta aquí, no significa que uno de esos m-66 también podría estar aquí – dijo Percy.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y apresuraron la marcha. Finalmente llegaron cerca a la torre Global, salieron de las alcantarillas y entraron al edificio. Este se hallaba desierto y se veían señales de que se produjo un enfrentamiento. Subieron unos cuantos pisos de la enorme torre cuando se vieron descubiertas por dos unidades m-66, estas como todas tenían una forma femenina y poseían una un cabello largo de color azul claro y la otra un cabello corto, esta última pareciese que estuviese dañada del talón derecho.

Percy y las chicas se apresuraron en ir a la cima de la torre pero los m-66 en vez de ir justo tras ellas decidieron flanquearlas, por lo que Percy, dejo atrás todo disimulo y saco sus orejas y cola y se dispuso a enfrentarse al m-66 que tenía el talón dañado.

El m-66 era rápido, pero Percy también lo era y de una patada mandó al androide contra una pared, pero este se levanto en el acto y arranco uno de los pilares del edificio y lo uso para aplastar a Percy, el cual bloqueó el ataque con sus antebrazos pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que el suelo se hundiera un poco bajo cada uno de sus pies. El Cat Boy atacó al m-66, pero aunque Percy fuese igual de fuerte, no tenía un entrenamiento en combate y fue reducido por una llave de lucha y pudo sentir como se le quebraba una costilla.

- no, eso no – gimió Percy – y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se deshizo de la llave y colocando toda su fuerza en un solo golpe, atravesó el pecho del m-66 destruyéndolo en el acto.

Lydia se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo y en ese momento el m-66 de cabello largo saltaba sobre ellos. Entonces el androide fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de metralla que provenía de una nave de transporte militar. El m-66 fue despedido a través de uno de los grandes cristales interiores del edificio y luego una voz por medio del altoparlante de la nave les decía que debían subir a la cima del edificio donde serian rescatadas.

Los amigos así lo hicieron, pero luego de subir un buen trecho, escucharon una explosión, el m-66 se las había ingeniado para derribar la nave de transporte a coste de su brazo derecho y reanudo la persecución de las chicas y Percy.

Aunque el m-66 trataba de refrigerarse con la ayuda de su "cabello", había sido dañado y ya no podía avanzar con rapidez, sin embargo, esto no ayudaba mucho a las chicas ya que se encontraban muy cansadas por subir las decenas de pisos sin ayuda de ascensor alguno y además Percy ya estaba resintiendo sus heridas.

Llegaron a un corredor cerca de la cima del edificio y vieron a dos soldados esperándoles.

- deprisa suban a este ascensor de carga – les ordeno un soldado, cuando el m-66 derribo la puerta y ataco a los soldados. El m-66 no tenía el brazo derecho, pero aun así con movimientos de lucha derribo a los dos hombres matando a uno e hiriendo a otro gravemente.

- usa… la mina magnetica…usala… - gimió el hombre antes de desplomarse.

Los cuatro amigos entraron al ascensor pero justo cuando la puerta de este estaba por cerrarse, el m-66 entro también al ascensor.

Lydia, activo justo a tiempo la mina magnética, la cual se parecía un poco a una de esas aspiradoras robot modernas, y el m-66, no pudo tocarlas, pero seguía dentro del ascensor con ellas, entonces Sybel agarró la mina magnética y la arrojó contra el androide haciendo que este saliera del ascensor.

Los cuatro salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron al helipuerto, pero no había ninguna nave esperándoles, desconocían que la anterior nave fue destruida y que otra tardaría en llegar hasta ellos. Un minuto después, parte del edificio colapsó y los cuatro amigos tuvieron que refugiarse sobre una columna que se hallaba peligrosamente inclinada hacia el vacio, pero no tenían otra opción ya que el m-66 surgió de los escombros, y avanzaba hacia los cuatro amigos.

Sybel lanzo unos explosivos hacia el m-66 pero estos no detonaron.

- por que, por que maldición, que hice para merecer esto – gritaba Sybel al firmamento, mientras el m-66 se acercaba más y más. Entonces los explosivos detonaron y enviaron al m-66 hacia el vacio. Los cuatro amigos por fin respiraron tranquilos, pero entonces la columna en la que descansaban se inclino más y los cuatro se precipitaron al abismo, pero inmediatamente cayeron en una red de rescate que colgaba de la nave de transporte que arribó en su ayuda.

Una vez a salvo en las afueras de la ciudad, Ferris se encontró con su abuelo y este intercedió para que sus amigos no fuesen detenidos por los black ops, el Mayor miró a Lydia y le dijo que le recordaba a su hermana tiempo fallecida (quien no veía desde que eran adolescentes), por lo que decidió que todos fuesen libres de irse. En cuanto a Percy, los soldados tomaron sus orejas y cola por una especie de apliques de moda y no le dijeron nada. Sybel, le reclamó al Mayor por su filmadora decomisada, pero no logró que se la devolvieran.

- bien, como usted diga Mayor, puede estar seguro que no será la última vez que sepa de mí, me asegurare de recordar su nombre Mayor Deetz…

Sybel POV = Punto de Vista de Sybel.

Las fuerzas militares de la REF luego de derrotar al invid, regresaron al planeta y acabaron con los m-66 restantes, claro que hubo muchas bajas por parte de la REF al retomar la ciudad, pero por más increíble que parezca lo encubrieron todo, buscando chivos expiatorios por todas partes.

La idea de usar los m-66 para combatir a los inorgánicos invid era buena idea, pero el desastre causado en la ciudad y el hecho de que el proyecto fuera financiado por el General Edward quien un año después hiciera un golpe de estado contra la Almirante Lisa Hayes y Luego contra el Almirante Rick Hunter, hizo que el proyecto Marioneta 66 fuese archivado permanentemente.

En cuanto a Ferris, sólo nos comunicamos un par de veces y listo, pero me hice muy amiga de Lydia y Percy y aún estamos en contacto. Aunque me hubiese gustado hacer un reportaje acerca del Chico Gato, Lydia me pidió que no lo hiciera…en fin, como negarme ante esa carita o a esa otra (me refiero a Percy en sus dos formas). Claro que Lydia me prometió que el día en que ellos decidiesen hacer pública su historia yo tendría la exclusiva.

- no, no pueden arrestarme, soy inocente de los cargos de los que se me imputan, la culpa es de los militares, si eso es, ellos tienen la culpa, no lo ven ellos…

Decidí dejar de ver esa basura y me dirigí a buscar una noticia que valiese la pena…

FIN


End file.
